


If three's a crowd, then what's five?

by arenadomatthews



Series: The Adventures of The Hughes Tkachuk Family [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childbirth, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Detroit Red Wings, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Facials, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Ottawa Senators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenadomatthews/pseuds/arenadomatthews
Summary: It's been four years since the birth of Daniel and the Tkachucks have decided not to have any more kids ofr the foreseeable future. When Quinn is hit with a pregnancy diagnosis while at a routine checkup, it throws both he and Brady into shock. Will they be able to overcome their issues and welcome new additions to their family?





	If three's a crowd, then what's five?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with another installment in this universe that has lowkey consumed my life for the past like three weeks. This is also the longest fic I have ever written. So enjoy this 9k word fic filled with so much angst, fluff, and Quinn and Brady being emotional saps 25/8. 
> 
> Please be kind and leave me feedback as it helps me become a better writer. I may or may not add more to this universe in the future

March 25, 2028

Quinn and Brady wake up to the sound of footsteps running into the room.

“Daddy! Papa! Wake up!” Daniel calls out, climbing onto the king-sized bed.

“Danny, leave then alone! They’re asleep!” Leah hisses at her younger brother.

“But it’s my birthday!” Danny huffs, still trying to get their attention.

“So? It was my birthday yesterday!” Leah snaps back sassily, arching an eyebrow.

“Kids, enough!” Brady groans, sitting up.

“Papa! Papa! Papa!” Danny starts jumping around.

“Danny buddy, Daddy is still asleep,” he groans, mentally thanking himself for slipping on boxers before falling asleep.

He and Quinn had taken advantage of Leah and Danny being knocked out early the night before and had a few rounds of some much-needed sex.

“Danny, let Daddy sleep and we can get the stuff ready so Papa can make Papacakes,” Leah suggests.

“Great idea, Leah,” Brady smiles, loving how smart his now 9 year old daughter is.

The two kids leave the room and Brady mentally fistpumps the air.

“Thank fuck! I’d thought they’d never leave!” Quinn groans, rolling over to plant a soft kiss on his husband’s lips.

Brady gets up and goes to the bathroom. When he comes back, he sees Quinn is still laying on his stomach on the bed. The covers have fallen down exposing Quinn’s toned back and ass. Brady notices the marks he left on his back and ass from how roughly they fucked.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer,” Quinn teases, before sitting up.

He stretches before getting up and walking up to his husband in all his naked glory. He wraps his arms around him before kissing him. Brady kisses him back, his hands making their way to his husband's ass giving each cheek a squeeze. Quinn moans into the kiss and feels his cock twitch, grinding up against his much taller husband’s thigh.

“Babe, the kids are downstairs waiting for me,” Brady groans, feeling his cock start to stir in his briefs.

“So go! What’s stopping you?” Quinn smirks, running his tongue along Brady’s lower lip.

“You’re such a cocktease,” he groans, as his husband grinds on his thigh again.

“You love it,” Quinn teases, sucking a mark into Brady’s collarbone.

“Papa! Hurry up! I’m starving!” Danny shouts from the kitchen downstairs.

“I’ll be down in a minute, Danny!” Brady shouts back, causing Quinn to chuckle.

“You’re evil,” Brady groans, glaring at his husband in playful anger.

Quinn presses one, two, three chaste kisses on his lips before Brady slips on sweatpants, making sure to adjust his erection, before leaving the room. Quinn thinks about his grandma naked for a minute and it successfully kills off his boner. He goes to the kitchen and freshens up before changing into boxers, sweatpants, and a shirt before heading downstairs.

He makes it downstairs to see a stack of pancakes on the table and a candle on top of Danny’s pancake.

“Just in time to sing happy birthday Daddy!” Danny smiles.

Quinn takes out his phone and Brady lights the candle on Danny’s pancake.

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Danny! Happy birthday to you!” they all chorus.

Danny makes a wish before blowing the candles.

“Happy birthday, my prince! Seems like just yesterday I held you for the 1st time in my arms and now you’re 4 years old!” Quinn cries out, bringing his son into a huge hug.

“I love you Daddy,” he smiles, kissing Quinn’s cheek.

“I love you more, baby,” Quinn smiles, ruffling his son’s hair.

Quinn loves mornings like these with his family.

-

May 8, 2028

Quinn is sitting on the examination table with his gown on when he gets the earth-shattering news.

“You’re pregnant, Quinn,” Dr. Anderson informs him, causing Quinn’s draw to drop.

“That’s impossible! I have the implant in my arm!” Quinn shakes his head in disbelief.

“Unfortunately, the hormones in your implant stopped functioning a few months ago and your urine sample and blood sample came out positive for pregnancy. When was the last time you had unprotected sex?” he asks.

“March 25, the day of my son’s 4th birthday,” Quinn replies.

“Alright well, you should set up an appointment with your OB as soon as possible to get checked out. Congratulations, Quinn,” he smiles at him.

“Thank you doctor,” Quinn smiles weakly, still in shock over the fact he’s pregnant again. 

The doctor leaves and Quinn changes back into his clothes before leaving the clinic. He manages to make it all the way back home before vomiting in the downstairs powder room. He cleans up before getting dinner ready. By the time dinner is ready, Brady makes it home after picking up Leah from elementary school and Danny from pre-school.

“Hi baby, the food smells delicious,” Brady smiles, kissing Quinn as the kids run upstairs to their rooms.

“Thank you, it’s spaghetti bolognese. I know how much the kids love it,” Quinn replies, setting up the table.

“How was your appointment?” Brady asks.

“About that, there’s something I need to tell you later. I figured it’s something we can talk about after the kids go to sleep,” Quinn suggests nervously.

“Of course babe. Anything you want,” he nods before going upstairs to corral the kids.

He returns a minute later with the kids and they all sit down and have dinner. Leah informs them on how she got a 100 on her spelling test and Danny informs them on how he learned how to spell his full name.

“I’m so proud of my smart babies!” Quinn smiles, loving how smart his kids are.

After dinner, Quinn cleans up the kitchen while Brady gets the kids ready for bed. After milk is fetched and stories are told, the two kids fall asleep and Brady and Quinn leave their bedrooms. They then walk into their suite and get ready for bed.

“So what happened at the appointment today?” Brady asks, as he takes off his pants.

“So you know how I went for just a regular physical and checkup?” Quinn asks rhetorically.

“Yeah…”

“Well something came up in my urine and blood samples,” Quinn sighs.

“Are you sick babe?” Brady asks, his mind immediately thinking the worst.

“No I’m not sick. I’m just pregnant,” Quinn explains nervously, avoiding his husband’s eyes.

“You’re not funny, babe,” Brady groans, thinking it’s a joke.

“I’m being serious, babe,” Quinn replies, finally reaching his husband’s eyes.

“Holy shit, you are being serious! But how? What happened to the implant?” Brady asks in shock.

“So I guess I forgot to get my implant replaced because the hormones stopped working and we fucked a few times without condoms,” Quinn explains, biting his lip.

“Quinn, how could you let something like this happen?” Brady groans, his face turning red.

“Oh I’m sorry you absolute dick! Last time I fucking checked, it takes two to make a baby! You’re the one who doesn’t like to use condoms when I bottom!” Quinn bites back, growing frustrated.

“So stop bottoming then!” he practically shouts.

“Braeden, lower your voice! You’re gonna wake up the kids!” Quinn snaps at him.

Brady remains tight-lipped, his hands balled into fists.

“Now, like that’s gonna solve anything! You hate bottoming!” Quinn sasses, while undressing.

“That baby isn’t mine!” Brady snaps, before realizing what he said.

Quinn’s jaw drops and tears fill his eyes.

“Get out!” he manages to let out, choking back a sob.

“Babe, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” Brady cries out, immediately regretting it.

“Get out, you fucking asshole! I don’t wanna see you or talk to you!” Quinn cries out, throwing a pillow at him.

Brady obliges to his husband’s request and walks out of the room without saying another word.

“I’m sorry that your papa is such an idiot,” Quinn cries out, while holding his abdomen.

Quinn falls asleep alone for the 1st time in years.

-

May 14, 2028

It’s been 4 days since the fallout between Brady and they haven’t slept in the same bed since then. They do speak and act like normal in front of the kids for their sake, but Quinn is still hurt by his husband’s accusation.

Yesterday they arrived back in their Ann Arbor home now that the season is over. Today is Jack’s birthday and he just made it back home to Ann Arbor with his wife Anna and his one year old son, Ethan. They’re celebrating his birthday at the Hughes’ house since Ellen and Jim want to spend time with their sons and their grandbabies.

“Grandma! Grandpa!” Leah and Danny cry out as they run into the front door.

“My grandbabies!” Ellen squeals, getting off the couch.

They run into her arms and she hugs them with all her might.

“Hi mom and dad,” Quinn smiles, greeting his parents.

“Hi Ellen. Hi Jim,” Brady smiles, greeting his in-laws.

They head over to the kitchen where Anna and Sabrina, Luke’s fiance, are making food.

“Hi ladies. Where are my brothers?” Quinn asks, greeting them.

“Hi Quinn. Jack is upstairs changing Ethan’s diaper and Luke went out to the liquor store to get more beers,” Sabrina informs him.

As if right on cue, Jack emerges from the stairwell with Ethan in his arms.

“There’s my favorite little nephew!” Quinn coos, running towards his brother.

“Ethan, say hi to Uncle Quinn,” Jack smiles, peering down at his almost 14 month son.

“Hi, Un-co Qui,” Ethan smiles, making grabby hands at his Uncle.

Quinn immediately grabs him and whisks him away to the living room.

“Brady, can I talk to you for a minute, privately?” Jack asks, trying to keep his cool.

“Sure Jack,” Brady replies, scratching the back of his head nervously.

The two go upstairs and go all the way to Jack’s old room.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Jack asks, catching Brady offguard.

“What-

“How dare you accuse my brother of being unfaithful to your ass! My brother is the most loyal man and hasn’t even looked at another person the entire 10 years he’s been with you! How dare you blame him for getting pregnant and act like you’re not interested in your unborn child! The only reason I’m not gonna kick your ass is because my brother would never forgive me if I hurt you! Even though you’re a fucking bastard who doesn’t deserve him, he’s still madly in love with you!” Jack rants, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

“I’m sorry. I regret everything about that night. I wish I could take back everything I said. I know he would never cheat on me and I know that baby is mine but I was just so shocked and so angry because of the timing and we weren’t planning on having another kid anytime soon or possibly even at all,” Brady explains, feeling guilty that he has pissed off his brother in-law and friend.

“I hope you make it up to him and treat him right! He doesn’t deserve to be stressed out and to feel like he’s an inconvenience to his own husband! I know you love him with your entire heart, Brady and you need to show that,” Jack continues, hoping to make his brother in-law see some sense.

“You’re right. I’m gonna beg for his forgiveness and promise to him that I’ll be there for him this baby. I wanna go to his next visit and I wanna make sure the baby is alright,” Brady explains, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

“You better or I swear I’m gonna kick your ass and I don’t care if he’ll hate me for it,” Jack threatens, before walking out of the room.

Brady swallows the lump in his throat before exiting the room. He makes his way downstairs and makes it his mission to win his husband back.

-

May 22, 2028

Quinn wakes up to the smell of food in the room. When he opens his eyes, he sees Brady standing in the room with a tray of food in his hand.

“Good morning. Is this all for me?” Quinn asks, a shocked look on his face.

“Yes, I just want you to have a good breakfast before your checkup. I just want you to know that I never meant all those things I said that night. I was stupid for accusing you of cheating when I know you’ll never cheat on me. I’m sorry for blaming you on getting pregnant when we both created this baby together. I love you and I wanna be there for you and this baby. I wanna go to all your appointments and I’m actually looking forward to this new one coming into our lives. I swear I will do whatever it takes to win your trust and love back,” Brady explains, placing the tray in front of his husband.

“You really hurt me, Brady. I never thought you would ever say things like that to me. You broke my heart and made me feel so shitty even when I was already nervous and feeling shitty about having to tell you. Even though you’re an asshole who doesn’t deserve me, I still love you. I can’t promise I’ll ever forget what you did, but I can forgive you,” Quinn replies, causing Brady to smile.

“So am I out of the doghouse now?” Brady asks.

“Yes Brady. You’re officially out of the doghouse now. Now come sit right next to me. I’ve missed being in this bed with you,” Quinn smiles.

Quinn eats his breakfast and then they get ready for the appointment. Luckily, Luke and Sabrina volunteered to have the kids over the night before. After getting ready, they leave the house and head to the clinic. They check in and wait patiently to be called.After a few minutes, their name is called and they head inside. The nurse takes a sample of Quinn’s urine and blood before checking jis vitals and leaving. After a few minutes, Dr. Andrews enters the room.

“Quinn, long time no see! How are you? How are the kids doing?” the doctor asks.

“I’m great, doctor. Leah is 9 now and Daniel is 4,” Quinn informs him.

“Wow, so your blood and urine samples are good. Your vitals look good. We’re just gonna take a look in there and see how it’s doing there,” he says, while looking at his monitor.

He then goes and fetches the machine. Quinn adjusts his clothing and lays back on the bed. He comes back with the machine and spreads the jelly on Quinn. He then grabs the wand and moves it around Quinn’s belly. After a couple seconds, an image pops up on the screen. There they can see 2 fetal attachments.

“Okay, now I know why the heartbeat was so strong last time and why your hormone levels are so high. Congratulations, you’re having twins!” he explains to the couples.

“Twins babe! We’re having twins!” Quinn cries out, listening to their heartbeats.

“Wow, that’s incredible. I love you so much,” Brady smiles, squeezing his hand and kissing his forehead.

They focus on the heartbeats and the doctor takes pictures of the sonogram. He then puts the machinery away and Quinn adjusts his clothing before sitting up. The doctor then explains how this pregnancy is considered more high-risk because of how difficult it is for men to deliver multiples. He explains all the changes he will experience in his body and all the changes he needs to make to his diet.

“If you have any questions, feel free to call or text me anytime,” the doctor says at the end.

“Thank you doctor,” Quinn smiles, shaking his hand.

“You’re welcome, Quinn. Brady, take good care of him,” the doctor replies.

“I sure will, doctor,” Brady adds, planting a soft kiss on his husband’s forehead.

The doctor leaves and a minute later, the couple leaves as well. They set up their next prenatal appointment and make their way out of the clinic.

“Are you okay with us having twins?” Quinn asks sheepishly.

“Of course I am, baby. They’re our two miracles. I know they weren’t planned, but so wasn’t Leah and we still made it through. We’re gonna be okay with these two little ones,” Brady reassures him, before driving off towards the house.

Now Quinn just has to believe that they’ll be okay.

-

June 24, 2028

Quinn wakes up to the smell of food being made in the kitchen. He gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom to freshen up. He then looks in the mirror and lifts up his shirt revealing his bump.

Today, marks his 13th week and he’s so glad his morning sickness is finally over. He’s also been horny the last few days and since today is their wedding anniversary, he might be able to capitalize on some alone time with his parents offering to take the kids for the day.

He heads downstairs to see his husband wearing nothing but boxers while making omelette. The sight dies nothing but fuel his desires and he has to choke back a groan. He walks up behind his husband and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his shoulder.

“Good morning baby,” Brady smiles, turning around to kiss him.

Quinn kisses back and feels his body grow hot being pressed up against his husband.

“Mmm, good morning to you too, babe,” Quinn replies, a little breathlessly.

Brady chuckles at his altered appearance before turning around and focusing on the food. After a minute, the food is done and Quinn hands him plates. Brady puts an omelette on each plate and pours coffee in each mug. They sit together on the island and eat their breakfast before going upstairs. Quinn goes into his side of their giant walk-in closet to find the gift he got for Brady. He finds the box and brings out.

“Babe, I have a gift for you,” Quinn informs him.

“I have a gift for you too,” Brady replies.

“I’ll give you mine first,” Quinn replies as Brady sits down on the bed.

Brady takes the box in his hands and opens it to find a big photo album scrapbook with the title “Best Papa Ever" written in Leah’s handwriting.

“The kids helped me decorate it,” Quinn adds.

Brady opens the first page and sees a note from Leah.

 _Dear Papa,_  
_Thank you for being the best Papa a girl could ask for! You’re always there for me when I need anything! You helped me when I started playing t-ball and soccer. You supported me when I did gymnastics and dance. We’re all lucky to have you, including Daddy. Daddy says you’re the best husband in the world and I believe that!_  
_Love,_  
_Leah_

Brady looks up at Quinn with tears in his eyes.

“I love you guys so much,” he smiles, kissing Quinn.

“Keep looking,” Quinn says, fighting back his own tears.

Brady flips the page and sees pictures from their wedding night. He then flips the page to see pictures from their honeymoon. The next page has pictures from when they found out about Danny and all his ultrasound photos. The next page has pictures from Danny’s baby shower. Next, there’s pictures from Leah’s 4th birthday, a day before Danny’s birth. Next page has pictures of Danny’s birth. Next page has pictures from when Danny came home from the hospital. Next, there’s pictures from Danny sitting up for the 1st time. Then, there’s pictures from Brady’s 25th birthday. Next, there’s pictures of Quinn’s 25th birthday. Then, pictures of Danny crawling for the 1st time. After that, there’s pictures of Danny’s 1st Halloween, Thanksgiving, and New Year’s. After that, there’s pictures of Danny taking his first steps with Brady helping him.Brady flips through more pages documenting the rest of the highlights from their 5 years of marriage.

“I love you so, so much! Wow, this is such a great gift!” Brady smiles, wiping away tears.

“You’re welcome, babe. This is our life now. We cry about our babies all the time now,” Quinn chuckles.

“Alright, time for your gift,” Brady says, wiping away a stray tear.

He gives Quinn a small bag and Quinn opens it to reveal to envelopes. He opens the 1st one and sees a voucher for Quinn’s favorite meditation spa in all of Michigan.

“Wow, thank you baby,” he smiles, kissing Brady softly.

“Open the other one,” Brady says.

Quinn mentally rolls his eyes before opening the second envelope. He sees tickets vouchers and hotel vouchers and smiles.

“Babe, when are these for?” Quinn asks.

“Whenever you want. These tickets are valid whenever we want to fly to London. Just tell me when and we’ll go,” Brady replies.

“Now I feel like shit. I gave you a scrapbook photo album and you gave me tickets to London and a spa weekend,” Quinn replies, feeling guilty.

“Babe, the tickets to London are for the both of us. I was hoping whenever you decide to, that we can recreate our honeymoon,” Brady explains.

“God, you’re the best husband ever!” Quinn cries out, before dropping to his knees.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Brady asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Just shut up and let me suck your dick,” Quinn groans, sticking his hand under the waistband of Brady’s boxers and pulling his mostly soft cock out.

Brady obliges and happily lets his husband suck the life out of his dick.

-

August 14, 2028

Quinn wakes up to the feeling of something wet on his cock. He opens his eyes to find his husband under the sheets, giving him one hell of a blowjob. Quinn groans as Brady flicks his tongue around the flushed pick head, before sucking on it. He threads his fingers through Brady’s hair and pulls him further down his cock.

“Oh fuck, Brady! Your mouth!” Quinn groans, as he fucks into his husband’s mouth.

Brady relaxes his throat and lets Quinn thrust into his mouth, making sure to hold back his gag reflex and to not choke on his own saliva. He feels Quinn’s cock pulse inside his mouth letting him know he’s close.

“Fuck babe, I’m gonna-"

Brady pulls off his cock and starts jacking it instead, aiming the head towards his face.

“Fuck!” Quinn groans, as he cums in spurts.

Brady closes his eyes as a spurt lands on his cheek, another on his nose, another in his hair, and another in his eyes. He jacks him throughout his orgasm, with the final spurt oozing from the slit and coating Brady’s fingers. Quinn opens his eyes and groans at the sight of his cum all over his husband’s face. Brady licks his cum-coated hand clean before licking Quinn’s cock clean of any leftover cum. He then climbs his way up back to his husband. Quinn wipes all the cum from Brady’ face and feeds it to him. Brady then brings him into a passionate kiss letting Quinn taste himself.

“That was one hell of a way to wake me up, babe,” Quinn smiles, satisfied after a mind-blowing orgasm.

“You’re welcome. Now go get cleaned up while I go get the kids up,” Brady replies, pecking his husband’s lips.

Brady slips on sweatpants and adjusts his erection before going to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth before leaving the suite. Quinn goes to the bathroom and takes a shower before changing into maternity pants, a maternity tee, and Nike sneakers. He goes downstairs to see breakfast for him on the table. He eats it and drinks coffee before going back upstairs to see Leah all dressed up and Brady dressing up Danny.

“Daddy, were you sick earlier?” Leah asks Quinn as they head downstairs.

“No baby, why do you ask?” Quinn asks.

“I heard you making noises and you sounded like you were hurt,” Leah replies in a concerned voice, causing Quinn to almost choke on his spit.

“No baby, Papa was giving me a massage because the babies were hurting me. Papa helped me feel better,” Quinn lies, hoping it sounds believable.

“Oh okay,” she replies, before returning to play with her iPad.

Quinn sighs in relief and smiles when he hears Brady and Danny come down the stairs. They leave the house and make their way to the clinic. They check in and wait for almost 10 minutes, before being brought in.

“Hello, everyone. I’m Dr. Andrews,” the doctor introduces himself.

“Leah, Danny say hi,” Brady says, as he sits on the chair with both kids on his lap.

“Hi, Dr. Andrews,” they both say simultaneously.

“Well your samples look good. Your weight is where it should be for twins. You’ve been taking all your supplements and I don’t see any red flags in terms of your hormone levels. Let’s see how the little ones are doing in there,” the doctor explains, while looking at the monitor.

He gets up to fetch the machines and Quinn adjusts his clothing, laying back on the bed. He returns with the machinery and spreads the jelly on his big bump before placing the doppler on it. A couple seconds later, an image of the babies pops on the screen.

“Papa, is that the babies?” Danny asks in awe.

“Yes, buddy,” Brady replies, lifting him up so he can see it better.

The doctor moves the doppler around and shows all the developments of the babies and how they both look healthy. They’re growing at the rate they should be.

“Alright, do you guys wanna find out what they are or do you want it to be a surprise?” the doctor asks.

“We wanna find out,” Quinn replies instantaneously.

“Alright. Congratulations, you’re having two boys,” the doctor informs them.

“Ugh, I wanted them to be girls!” Leah groans, upset she’s gonna be outnumbered by her younger brothers.

“Yes!” Danny cheer, excited to have little brothers.

“Leah, you’re gonna love them just like you love Danny,” Brady reassures her, kissing her hair.

The doctor takes pictures before putting away the machinery. He wipes the jelly off Quinn and Quinn adjusts his clothing before sitting up on the bed. The doctor informs him of the changes he’ll be going through the next few weeks and warning signs he should look for.

“If you notice anything off or have any questions, please call or text me,” Dr. Andrews says.

“I will, doctor,” Quinn nods.

The doctor bids farewell to them before leaving. They corral the kids and leave the room as well. Quinn sets up his next prenatal appointment and they leave the clinic.

“Where to now kiddos?” Brady asks, as he straps Danny into his child seat.

“Nuggies!” Danny practically shouts, referring to Chick-fil-A.

“Danny, you’re being too loud!” Leah hisses, shooting her brother a glare.

Danny ignores her and turns his attention to the DVD player in front of him.

“Alright, Nuggies it is,” Brad0y chuckles, before putting the car in drive.

He definitely loves his family more than anything.

-

September 9, 2028

Today, is Luke’s 25th birthday and they’re celebrating it in the backyard of Luke’s house. Sabrina and Anna have been in the kitchen early while Jack and Luke have been working the grill outside.The kids have been playing outside in the pool with Jim and Ellen supervising. Quinn has had the best job which is to sit and relax as he deals with the pains that accompany twin pregnancies. Brady has the unfortunate job of being the lifeguard and making sure nothing happens to the kids.Eventually Luke’s teammates and friends arrive and by early afternoon the backyard is filled with adults and kids.

“Babe, can you get me another burger and a hot dog? Oh and can you also get me corn on the cob and potato salad?” Quinn asks, as he drinks from a can of Pepsi.

“Sure baby,” Brady smiles, kissing his forehead before running off to fetch him food.

“You are one lucky man, Quinton!” Oliver Wahlstrom says, taking a sip of his beer.

“I am pretty lucky aren’t I? I have the best husband in the world and the best kids I could ask for!” Quinn smiles, watching his kids play in the pool.

Brady comes back a couple minutes later with a giant plate of food.

“Here you go, babe,” Brady smiles, kissing him.

Quinn pats the seat right next to him and Brady sits down, placing his hands on his husband’s giant bump.

“How are the boys treating you?” Brady asks, rubbing his fingers all over the bump.

“Horrible! They won’t stop pressing into my organs,” Quinn groans.

As if on cue, one or both of the twins kicks him in the lungs causing him to cough.

“Did they just kick?” Brady asks, as he feels two kicks.

“Yeah, clearly they think now is make Daddy uncomfortable time,” he sighs, feeling a kick to the ribs.

“Get back to work, lifeguard!” Luke chirps from across the patio.

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday!” Brady replies, mentally flipping him the bird.

He gets up regardless, giving Quinn a chaste kiss in the lips before getting up.

“God Quinn, I hope Luke is like that with me one day! That man practically worships the ground you walk on,” Sabrina sighs.

“Jack wasn’t even like that when I was pregnant with Ethan. What is your secret?” Anna chimes in.

“I don’t know. He just loves to take care of me when I’m pregnant. Maybe he tries to make up for how much he wasn’t around while I was pregnant with Leah. I always felt like he felt guilty for not being around, which is probably why he’s been so good and hands-on with Danny and now the twins,” Quinn explains, while munching on his hot dog.

“You’re glowing, Quinn. God, I hope I look as good as you whenever I become pregnant,” Sabrina smiles.

“Thank you, Brina. I feel like a whale and I’m only 24 weeks,” Quinn replies, before taking a sip of his Pepsi.

He takes a quick glance towards the pool and sees Brady in the water with Leah and Danny. He grabs Leah and tosses her in the air, causing her to squeal. He does the same with Danny and he screams as well.

Wow he really loves his husband and his babies.

-

September 16, 2028

Brady wakes up to the smell of food entering the room.

“Good morning, baby,” Quinn smiles, standing in front of the bed with a tray of food in his hand.

Beside him, Leah and Danny are standing looking up at their Papa with excitement in their eyes.

“Is this all for me?” Brady asks, looking at all the food.

“The kiddos wanted their Papa to have breakfast in bed for his birthday,” Quinn explains, placing the tray in front of his husband.

“Aww thank you guys! I love you both so, so much!” Brady smiles, as both kids climb onto the bed.

He gives them both kisses before patting the bed for Quinn to sit. They all eat breakfast in bed while Leah talks about how she likes the 4th grade so far and Danny talks about how he likes pre-K so far. After breakfast they go down to the kitchen to clean up.

“Do you guys wanna give Papa his presents now?” Quinn asks the kids.

“Yes!” they reply simultaneously.

“Alright go and get them. Papa and I will be sat right here on the couch,” Quinn explains.

They go running off upstairs to grab their gifts Quinn sits down on Brady’s lap.

“And what about your gift?” he asks, leaving a kiss on Quinn’s shoulder.

“You’ll be getting that one tonight once the kids go to bed,” Quinn replies, kissing him softly.

“Mmm, can’t wait,” Brady hums against his husband’s lips.

The kids come down the stairs, yet the couple remain attached at the lip, exchanging lazy kisses.

“Gross!” Leah groans, still thinking that her parents kissing is still gross.

Quinn and Brady just chuckle before breaking apart with one last chaste kiss.

“Alright, let’s show Papa his presents!” Quinn suggests.

“Can I go first, Daddy?” Leah practically begs.

“Sure baby,” he replies, finding his daughter’s enthusiasm amusing.

“Okay, here Papa,” she smiles, handing him a painting.

Brady looks at the painting and smiles, tears brimming in his eyes.

“Wow, baby girl! Did you make this in art class?” he asks her.

“Yeah, Ms. Jones helped me pick out the colors! There’s me and Danny and you and Daddy are holding our hands! The babies are still in Daddy’s belly! You see, I drew Daddy’s big belly!” she explains her painting, causing her parents to cry.

“Thank you, baby girl! It’s beautiful!” he smiles, kissing her cheek.

“Alright, my turn!” Danny cheers, handing Brady his gift.

Brady opens a card that has “Happy Birthday Papa” written in his handwriting. He opens the card to see pictures of them together and a drawing of their entire family skating at the rink. Brady finds himself tearing up again and smiles.

“Thank you buddy. This is beautiful!” Brady smiles, kissing his cheek.

“You’re welcome, Papa! Daddy and Ms. Amy helped me make it!” Danny smiles proudly.

Brady doesn’t think he’s ever had a better birthday and it’s only 10:30 in the morning.

-

October 7, 2028

Quinn enters the hall with Brady and the kids and sees the decorations are mostly all set up. He goes up to Anna and Sabrina and greets them right away.

“I can’t thank you ladies enough for planning all of this for me,” Quinn smiles, beyond grateful for his sister-in-laws.

“You’re welcome, Quinn. You deserve this! You do so much as it is. The least we could do was throw you an amazing shower. Also, your brothers decided to make themselves in charge of the food and drinks again,” Anna replies, while she places little trinkets on the tables.

Quinn turns around to see Brady chasing after Leah and Danny who have made it to the stage in the hall.

“Well, I’m gonna sit down in my chair and if you need anything ask Brady,” he smiles, before waddling off towards the chair.

He sits down in his chair and takes a moment to catch his breath. He takes in the decorations and gushes over how cute they are. He takes out his phone and starts playing puzzle games to entertain himself. Before he knows it, music starts playing through the speakers as Matthew takes over the music player. He has his laptop connected to the speakers and is dressed nicely.

His wife, Kimberly is watching their 4 year old son, Ryan and is currently 28 weeks pregnant with a girl. She’s due on Christmas Eve and looks really good. Her baby shower will be next month in Calgary. Keith and Chantal are currently dancing with Danny and Leah. Taryn is sat next to Kimberly and is chatting with her boyfriend, Derek.

“Hi baby, how you feeling?” Brady asks, once the hall is filled with all the guests.

“Good, just tired and hungry. Bring me food please?” he asks, feeling his stomach growl.

“Sure thing, baby,” Brady smiles, before running off to get more food.

Quinn gets up and makes his way to Keith and Chantal, greeting his in-laws. He then turns his attention to Kimberly and Ryan.

“Hi, Ryan,” Quinn smiles, sitting down beside Kimberly.

“Hi Uncle Quinn. Can I touch your belly? Mommy always lets me touch her belly,” the toddler asks.

“Sure buddy,” Quinn smiles.

Ryan places his hand on the belly and after a few seconds, he feels a strong kick.

“Did the babies kick?” Ryan asks in awe.

“Yeah, buddy,” he nods. 

“My sister kicks Mommy all the time,” Ryan adds.

“Ryan, why don’t you go and play with your cousins?” Taryn suggests.

“Okay Auntie,” he nods, before running off to go join Danny and Leah.

Quinn and Kimberly discuss their pregnancies before Brady returns with food.

“Thank you, baby. You’re the best,” Quinn smiles, kissing his husband.

“You’re welcome. Kim, do you want any?” Brady asks, referring to his sister-in-law.

“No, thank you, Brady. I’ll probably make Matthew get me some later,” she replies with a soft smile.

The rest of the night goes nicely between the music, the food, the games, and the gifts. After a few hours, the party ends and all the men help bring the gifts over to Brady and Quinn’s house.

“I am so exhausted!” Quinn groans, as he falls into bed at the end of the night.

“Foot rub?” Brady offers.

“Why do you even bother asking? You already know I’m never gonna turn that down,” Quinn replies, getting into a comfortable position.

Brady rubs his feet until he falls asleep, which happens fairly quickly due to the exhausting toll carrying twins has taken on his body.

-

October 14, 2028

Quinn finds himself heading to the Little Caesars Arena to watch Brady play now that they are both members of the Detroit Red Wings. This is Brady’s 2nd season with the Red Wings after signing with them during free agency. Quinn arrives at the arena with the kids and they make their way to the owner’s box now that Quinn is too pregnant to be in the crowd with other fans.

He arrives at the owner’s box and sits down right away on a chair. Today is his 29th birthday and he is spending it, watching his husband play. He wishes he could be out on the ice but he’s glad he has all this time off to spend with his family and he’s glad he’s expecting twins in a couple months.

The game begins and the kids get excited watching from the television screens, hoping to get a glimpse of their Papa. The arena is loud since it’s a game against the Columbus Blue Jackets and the Red Wings end up winning 4-2. Brady manages to score a goal and snag 3 assists for a 4 point night.

They wait for Brady to finish with the media and to change before heading home. They get home rand right away, Quinn puts the kids to bed.

“But Daddy, I’m not tired!” Danny protests, as his eyes struggle to remain open.

“It’s way past your bedtime mister. Goodnight buddy. I love you,” Quinn replies, kissing his head.

He leaves his room and heads to Leah’s room where she’s already conked out. He kisses her goodnight before leaving the room. He makes his way to the master suite and sees Brady wearing nothing but boxers.

“You played incredible tonight, my love,” Quinn smiles, waddling his way over to him.

“I did it for you guys. I guess my family is my good luck charm,” he replies, his hand going down to Quinn’s ass.

“What are you doing?” Quinn asks, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s your birthday,” Brady replies, as he squeezes both of Quinn’s asscheeks.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, old man,” Quinn teases.

“I’ll show you old man!” Brady playfully growls, lifting Quinn bridal style and carrying him over to the bed.

Quinn practically squeals in laughter as his back hits the back of the mattress.

“Since it’s your birthday and everything, I was thinking we can switch things up,” Brady says, as he hovers over his husband’s body.

“I’m listening,” Quinn replies curiously.

“I was thinking I can ride you,” he suggests, starting to unbutton his husband’s shirt.

“Are you sure, baby? I know you’re not the biggest fan of bottoming,” Quinn asks, as Brady removes his shirt.

“Positive. Tonight is all about you my love,” Quinn replies, kissing down his husband’s neck.

The couple spend the rest of the night under the sheets, making love and holding each other close. Now that the season has started, they won’t be able to have this luxury all the time. Quinn doesn’t remember having a birthday as memorable as this.

-

November 26, 2028

Brady just got off the ice in Anaheim. He scored the game-winning goal in overtime to give the Red Wings the victory. He goes through media and showers before checking his phone. He sees a voicemail from Quinn and presses his phone to his ear.

“Brady, I know you’re playing a game right now but I’m in labor. I called Mom and she’s taking me to the hospital right now. The kids are gonna be dropped off with Dad. They decided to come 2 weeks earlier than expected. Just come home as soon as possible. I don’t want you to miss our babies being born. I love you so much. I hope to see you soon,” Brady listens to Quinn’s frantic voice.

Brady informs the front office of Quinn going into labor and they arrange for a private charter flight to take him back to Detroit within the hour. He collects all his things and makes his way to LAX. He arrives at LAX after 40 minutes due to stupid LA traffic and hops on the charter immediately. He calls Ellen and informs her that he’s on his way and luckily, Quinn hasn’t given birth yet, but he’s 5 centimeters dilated.

The flight takes off 20 minutes later and he tries to catch some sleep during the 4 hour flight. He arrives at the airport in Detroit and takes a cab directly to the hospital. When he arrives at the airport, he is immediately greeted by Ellen.

“How is he?” Brady asks, from the waiting room.

“He’s 8 centimeters dilated but hanging in there. He really needs you in there though,” she informs him.

She takes his suitcase and takes it home with her and Brady goes into Quinn’s room.

“I’m here baby!” he cries out, rushing to his husband’s side.

“Oh thank god you made it! I was so scared that you were gonna miss them being born, but I think they’ve been waiting for you,” Quinn says, before another painful contraction rips through his body.

“How far apart are they now?” Brady asks.

“I don’t know. I haven’t been keeping track,” Quinn groans through the pain.

Brady looks at the time and sees that it’s 3am. The doctor comes in to check after an hour and sees that Quinn is 10 centimeters dilated. They transport him to the delivery room and get him all strapped and monitored up.

Quinn already knows the drill and starts pushing right away. After a few minutes of pushing, the doctors can finally see the head.

“I can see the head babe. Keep going!” Brady encourages his husband.

After another minute of pushing, he finally feels the head slide out of his hole. The doctors remove the cord from around the baby’s neck and suck the gunk out of his nose.

“Baby A is crowning,” the doctors announce, as Quinn works on getting the shoulders out.  
After a couple minutes of pushing, the shoulders finally slide out of his hole.

“We’re almost done with Baby A, Quinn,” the doctor informs him.

After another minute of pushing, a sharp cry is heard throughout the room as he feels the baby finally slide out of his hole.

“Baby A is out,” the doctor cheers.

Brady cuts the cord and they place the baby on Quinn’s chest.

“Hi papa! You are so beautiful,” Quinn coos, feeling his heart swell with love for his newborn baby.

They take the baby away for measuring and after a couple minutes, he feels contractions start to kick again.

“Baby B is on the way,” the doctor announces.

After a couple pushes, the doctors can see the head.

“We can see the head babe!” Brady informs his husband.

“I can’t do this! It hurts too much!” Quinn cries out through the pain.

“You can do it, baby! I believe in you! Let’s meet our other little miracle!” Brady encourages his husband.

After a few more pushes, Quinn feels the head pop out of his hole. The doctor removes the cord from his neck and sucks the gunk out of his nose.

“Baby B is crowning,” the doctor announces.

After a few more pushes, the shoulders finally slide out of his hole.

“Baby B is almost here, Quinn,” the doctor encourages him.

With a couple more earth-shattering pushes, he feels the baby slide out of his hole and hears sharp cries fill the room.

“You did it baby! You delivered our twins!” Brady cries out.

He cuts the umbilical cord and they place the baby on Quinn’s chest.

“Hi papa. You’re so beautiful just like your twin brother. I love you so much already,” Quinn coos, not believing he just delivered twins.

The doctors take him away for examination and he falls asleep from the exhaustion.

He wakes up half and hour later to see Brady talking to the babies in their bassinets.

“Hi baby. How are my little miracles doing?” Quinn asks.

“Alright baby. But since they’re 2 weeks premi, they’ll have to stay in the NICU for a while,” Brady replies.

“When are they gonna take our babies away?” Quinn asks.

“Soon. They wanted to give us a chance to bond with them a bit before they have to go,” he replies sadly.

“Look at me, Brady. Our babies are gonna pull through. They’re Tkachuks, fighting is in their blood,” Quinn reassures his husband, kissing his forehead.

“What would I do without you?” Brady sighs, sitting down beside his still recovering husband.

A nurse comes in a couple minutes later with the birth certificate forms. They fill it out and then the nurse explains what’s gonna happen for the next couple days while Quinn recovers and the babies are in the NICU. They will have access to the NICU to see the babies for a couple hours. Quinn will be able to use the breast pumps to fill up bottles of breast milk for the babies to drink from. They’ll be allowed an hour where they can come into the room and meet visitors but they have to remain in their incubators and there will be extra security measures to make sure the babies aren’t subject to harmful bacteria and germs.

“Can I please hold my babies before you take them?” Quinn cries out, practically begging.

“Of course, Mr. Hughes,” the nurse replies.

The nurse and Brady each lift up a baby and bring them to Quinn. They place them in Quinn’s arms and he cries a little as he feels how tiny they are.

“Hi my little miracles. Papa and I love you so much and we want you to keep fighting. You’re Tkachuks and they’re fighters. We love you so much and we’ll be here for you no matter what. Take care my babies,” he kisses each of them in the forehead.

Brady takes a picture of the two babies in Quinn’s arm before he and the nurse lift them up and out of his arms. They place them back in the incubators and the nurse wheels them out of the room. Brady goes on Instagram and uploads a photoset including a picture of the twins in their incubators, Brady holding the twins hands through the incubator, and the picture of Quinn holding the twins.

 **@bradytkachuk** : _Today was one of the scariest days of my life. Last night, I took an emergency flight to Detroit after hearing my husband went into labor early. I made it just in time to see my beautiful twin boys be delivered. Unfortunately, they were born two weeks early and will require time in the NICU. Please, keep my family in your thoughts as we go through this difficult time. David Luke and Michael Ariel Tkachuk are my little miracles and I know they’ll make it through_

Quinn uploads the same photoset onto his Instagram.

 **@_quinnhughes** : _This was the scariest experience of my life. I’m so glad I managed to successfully deliver my two miracle boys, David Luke and Michael Ariel Tkachuk. Unfortunately, they are a little small and weak right now, being born two weeks early. Please keep my babies and the rest of my family in your thoughts as we hope for a speedy and healthy recovery_

The two fall asleep in the hospital, praying that their babies will make it out alright.

-

November 30, 2028

“Babe, do you have all my things ready?” Quinn asks, as he goes into the bathroom.

Today, Quinn will finally get to go home. Unfortunately, the babies will have to stay in the NICU until they are medically cleared and have made a full recovery.

“Yeah, babe,” Brady sighs, feeling weird knowing they’ll be leaving the hospital without their baby.

Quinn re-emerges from the bathroom a minute later, dressed in a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and UGG boots. They grab all their things and head downstairs to the front desk to be discharged. The discharge papers are reviewed and accepted before Quinn gets wheelchaired out of the hospital. Quinn gets transported into the car and they make their way home. They arrive home to see their house filled with cars in the driveway.

It’s Thanksgiving Sunday and yet, the entire Hughes Tkachuk family is not in a cheerful holiday mood. When they get inside the house, they sees Ellen and Jim there, as well as Luke and Sabrina. They also see Jack with Anna and Ethan. Then the Tkachuks are present as well with Keith and Chantal. Matthew is also there with Kimberly and Ryan. Taryn is also there with Derek.

“Thank you guys for being here. It’s a been a tough couple of days for us but I’m so glad we have such a supportive family,” Quinn announces, as they gather around the table later for lunch.

“To David Luke and Michael Ariel, our little warriors,” Brady says, raising his bottle up.

The adults all join in on the toast and they all enjoy a meal as one big happy family. After a few hours, the guests start to leave and by 8:30, everyone is gone. Brady runs a bath for Quinn before getting the kids into bed. Once the kids are put into bed, he goes back to the master suite to see Quinn still in the bath. He goes into the bathroom and sees Quinn laying motionless in the tub.

“May I join?” he asks timidly.

“Of course,” Quinn nods.

Brady quickly undresses before joining his husband in the bath, sitting behind him. Quinn presses his back up against his husband’s chest, resting his head on his chest.

“How are you feeling, babe?” Brady asks him, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist.

“Physically I’m feeling better but emotionally, I’m still a mess,” he confesses with a sigh.

“They’re gonna make it babe.We just have to give it more time,” Brady reassures him.

“Every day that they spend in there, I go crazy and think more and more about how terrible of a carrier I am,” he sighs, feeling tears start to well up in his eyes.

Brady grabs Quinn by the waist and gently turns him over so that he’s facing him.

“Babe, look at me,” Brady says softly.

Quinn looks up at him sheepishly a couple seconds later.

“You’re an incredible carrier. Don’t ever blame yourself for this. It’s not your fault that it’s so difficult for males to carry multiples. We’ve done the best that we can. It’s out of our hands now!” Brady reassures him, kissing his hands.

“I love you so much,” Quinn replies, kissing him.

The two stay in the bath for a while before getting out. They unplug the drain and change into pajamas before going to bed.

“Goodnight, baby. I love you,” Quinn sighs, cuddling into his husband’s side.

“Goodnight baby. I love you too,” Brady replies, kissing his forehead before falling asleep.

-

December 30, 2028

Quinn and Brady walk into the hospital with the kids to visit the twins and see how they’re doing. They check in and go through security before being cleared to go into the NICU. They head over to the NICU where they meet with a nurse who escorts them over to where the twins are. As soon, as Quinn catches sight of his babies, he starts to cry a little.

“My babies,” he cries out, as Brady places a comforting kiss on his forehead.

“Your babies are doing much better, Mr. Hughes. Their lung function is at 100% now and they’ve gained a good amount of weight. We ran tests on them and they passed them all. With that being said, the doctor has approved for them to be released today,” the nurse explains.

“My babies are coming home?” Quinn asks, hope filling his heart.

“Yes, Mr. Hughes. Your babies are going home,” the nurse smiles.

Quinn starts crying tears of joy and goes straight into Brady’s arms.

“I’ll go get all the discharge papers for you,” the nurse says, before leaving them alone.

Brady reaches through the flap and sticks his hands in both incubators. Both boys stir in their sleep and wrap their fists around their Papa’s index fingers.

“I’m so glad they’re finally coming home,” Quinn smiles.

Brady removes his hands after a couple minutes and Quinn replaces Brady’s hands with his own. The twins immediately wrap their hands around their Daddy’s index fingers.

“Daddy loves you so much, my sweet boys,” Quinn cries out, feeling tears roll down his cheek.

The nurse returns back with the discharge papers and they fill them out right away. The nurse them files them and other nurses come to prep the babies to be discharged. They take the babies out of the incubators and get them dressed in warm clothes. They then place the babies in their infant seats. They all head downstairs to the front desk where they are approved for discharge. The kids go out with Brady and Brady gets them in their respective car seats in the back of the SUV. He hen drives up to the front of the hospital and Quinn comes out with the twins in each car seat. Brady gets the infant seats all put in before getting inside the car.

“Everyone ready to head home?” Brady asks.

The kids yell yes right away, causing Brady to chuckle. He puts the car into drive and exits the hospital. When they arrive home, Quinn helps get the twins out first before helping Danny and Leah get out of their seats. They then all head inside the house for the qst time as a family of five.

“Welcome home, David and Michael,” Brady announces, as they step foot inside the home.

Quinn is so glad his babies finally made it home safe.


End file.
